


Smut for others

by Dreamer372



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, From the discord, Multi, Requests, Smut, but some of these characters ARE NOT MINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: Literally discord folks just aske me for smut and I roll with it. I'll probably forget to update some stuff though





	Smut for others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discord Folks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Discord+Folks).
  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516062) by Toastyhat. 

Novika frowned as she looked for the description of her newest… fascination. There was little written word on them, short of traveler’s accounts and trade agreements, but nothing about  _ them _ specifically. She frowned and thumbed at the pages of the seventh book of the day. She knew most of the books in her small collection, each carefully chosen by her.

“Curses,” She muttered under her breath, biting carefully into the tip of her thumb. The dull pain knocked her out of her studying flow and she put the book down. Novika sighed and propped herself up, “Well, I do suppose there is another option. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to ask, but…” She hummed and pushed herself up. 

She was going to see this ‘intseh’.

She was going to see Elekai.

* * *

He was pacing the cell in boredom, counting his steps. He had managed to get to about three thousand, two hundred, eighteen… nineteen, twenty-

The sound of the door opening drew his attention and messed up his counting, but he tried not to make it seem like he had noticed. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“Princess, please-” Someone called, but the woman who stood in the doorway sighed.

“Henry, if you would please keep it down? Sound echoes and the door’s open,” She said, working her way inside.

The guard that had been apparently posted outside his door, this… ‘Henry’... grumbled, “Princess, please, your father would have my head-”

She shook her head, “And he would have it for denying my studies. Leave us, Henry.” She closed the door and sighed. “Stubborn man.”

“Tell me about it. He’s threatened to chain me down if I don’t stop pacing,” Elekai snorted, continuing to pace, if only to prove a point. Novika chuckled and went to sit on the old, ratty chair that was right beside his cage. He continued to pace, but stared at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her pull out a small notebook and her eyes would flicker up to him a great deal, linger, and then jump back down to do something in the notebook.

“What are you up to,  _ princess _ ?” He asked quietly. 

She smiled, “We have no known records of your people and I want to record as much of you as I can.” She continued to write or draw, or whatever it was.

He snickered, “Do you want a closer look?” His tone was heavy and impossible to mistake, even for her. Novika laughed at the idea, but she stood anyway.

“You have shown yourself to be a brute, Elekai. You attack our men and you do not give us any reason to trust you,” She mused gently, staring at him. He stopped pacing and approached the cage, close to where she was.

His soft yellow eyes were narrowed in thought, “You haven’t given me a chance.”

Novika hummed, looking over his expression. She cocked her head and something told her, the same something that guided her for a decent part of her life into safety, to trust him. She turned around and headed back for the door.

Elekai growled lowly to himself. He knew they were all the same. There had been that look in her eyes, the look that showed that she  _ understood _ , but-

He was cut off as the door opened and Novika stayed in the doorway, “Henry, isn’t it your child’s birthday today?” Elekai paused, wondering what she was doing. This human was… odd to say the least. 

Henry hummed, “Yes, how did you remember?”

She smiled, “I heard you speaking about it. I can assure you I will be fine, so please, go enjoy your child’s birthday.” She closed the door, not even caring for a response, and locked the door from the inside. She put the key on the wall, and exchanged it for a different one. Novika walked over and once more, stood in front of the cell.

“I had no intention of leaving, not yet. This is for educational purposes, yes?” She asked.

Elekai snorted, “Better this than you cutting me open or whatever you humans do.” Novika smiled in amusement and went to grab her notebook from the ratty chair. Elekai watched her the entire time and he took a step back as she approached the cell door.

“I don’t think I need to tell you that escape is a bad idea, but I will not stop you from wandering around. I don’t think that this room was made to house someone of your…”

“They can’t house the coming end,” He joked, but the woman said nothing as she opened the door. It swung open and she stepped to the side, giving him the option to step out. Elekai hesitated, but slowly walked past her. He slowly explored the room, the entire time, his gaze never leaving her patient stare. She still scribbled in her notebook, but she slowed the further away he got. 

When he worked his way back to the cell, the intseh towered over her, “Why did you give me that option? I’m still in a cage, but it’s just bigger.”

Novika hummed, “Perhaps, but it’s not so claustrophobic out here.”

Elekai smirked, “Why? Are you scared of tight spaces,  _ Princess _ ?” He leaned down to her level and cocked his head, “What do you need me for?”

She held up her notebook and showed him what she had been working on. It was a decent drawing of him, as well as several notes on extension of movements. The only part that wasn’t marked was his more personal anatomy. “I want to know everything,” Novika stated.

He sneered, but laughed, “If you wanted me to lose the pants, you could have just asked.” He pulled down his pants and raised an eyebrow as her eyes instantly travelled down. She turned the notebook back to her and hummed.

“Where are your reproductive organs?” She thought aloud, writing quickly. 

Elekai blinked, “You really don’t have a filter for this, do you?”

Novika didn’t peer up for long, but the quick gaze made him stiffen. “I have no inhibitions when it comes to the limits of my knowledge,” She stated, but continued to doodle.

“Well…” He sighed. “The men have a cover for their dicks and women have the usual thing, I think for human women, it’s the same. If my friend Katserah is to be believed,” He snorted again, and scratched at his ear. He saw Novika frown and raised an eyebrow again, “Having fun down there?”

“Very much so,” She answered, her tone distant. She pursed her lips, “How about sex? Is it an automatic reaction or-”

“Yeah, we can’t force it off. Why, do you want to see it?” Elekai asked rhetorically. He underestimated the gall of this human.

She nodded, “I would. No detail is too small.”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s anything but small, Princess. But for your weirdo notes, the underside of my people’s tails are sensitive and are so much fun to play with in bed~” His purr reverberated throughout the room. Novika raised an eyebrow herself and walked around his side. She worked on a different part of the sketch, and she brushed his tail to the side, trying to find more detail.

Elekai was watching her blankly over his shoulder, and when she touched his tail, he stiffened again, “Careful, Princess. Go any higher and you might get more than you bargained for.”

She peeked up, “Do not doubt me.” She stayed down and he let his tail rest on top of her head. He couldn’t see the faint smile on her face, but she brushed it off. Her hand brushed the sensitive hairs he had warned her about, and he whirled around, squatting in front of her.

He leaned in until they were nose-to-nose. Her pale blue eyes were wide as he smirked, “Do you want me to show you a more intimate way of the Intseh?” His tone was teasing, but he relaxed slightly as a soft smile covered her face. Who was she?

Novika’s eyes twinkled as she put the notebook down, “Teach me, then.”

He lunged forward carefully, going to pin her, “Sometimes, it’s a fight, where you decide who sets the pace if things are heated.” One arm kept himself propped up as his other hand wandered. Novika was stiff, clearly not expecting the sudden motion. 

She hummed, “And if things are a little more gentle?” 

Elekai grinned, “You’re a little too overdressed for that, Princess.” Novika giggled quietly and worked to unhook her top shirt. It was more of a coat than anything, but she agreed, she was overdressed. Years of practice yielded effective as she got it undone in record time, even with fumbling hands. Elekai was still waiting as she pulled her arms out of it, so she reached for the hem of her shirt.

As it traveled up, he stared at the exposed skin. It was smooth, hairless, and he was curious as his hand ghosted over it. Novika shivered under his hand and he grinned as the shirt covered her face, and by extension, him from her view. He let his eyes travel over her now clothless chest and his hand explored the two sizeable lumps on her chest. Just as he ran his hand over the nipple of one, she whimpered and finally managed to get the shirt over her head. 

“D-Do you know what those are?” She asked, watching his face for any changes in expression.

He shook his head and continued to knead the soft skin, “No, but it’s so…  _ weird _ .”

Novika swallowed and reached for his hand. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, “I-I need to be able to think straight to c-conduct r-research…”

Elekai smirked, “I’m going to make that really, really difficult. I hope you know that.” He pulled back and sat on his back haunches, “But if they want to take it slow, we enjoy ourselves. We explore every inch until we know that person’s body better than our own. You’ve studied me for how long now?” He smirked and ran his hands up the princess’s sides again.

Novika swallowed, “I-I have not watched you for that long-”

“You drew a birthmark that no one’s noticed since I was three. You’ve been watching me for long enough,” Elekai breathed, enjoying the divine feeling of this human’s skin.

She giggled, and reached her hands up until they rested on his shoulders, “Fair enough. But I think you’ve missed one of mine.” She looked down and Elekai followed her gaze to her pants. His gaze was mischievous, but he looked back up cautiously.

“Is this part of your learning experience, Princess, or you just trying to tempt me?” He asked, moving so he covered her entirely. The tips of his hair traced across her forehead and a smile played across her lips.

“Isn’t this what you want too?” She asked reaching up a hand slowly. The woman let him know it was there, but gradually moved so it cupped one side of his face. To her surprise, he leaned into it slightly. It seems he hadn’t received a kind touch in a while. She hummed mentally. That would have to change.

Elekai huffed, “You’re an odd one, Princess. But there’s not going to be much going back after this.” His eyes practically glowed as he pulled away and smirked, “I’m  _ hungry _ .” He made quick work of her pants, his eyes roaming every new inch of her that was revealed. True to her word, there was a tiny, heart-shaped birthmark just beside her left kneecap, causing him to chuckle. After Novika helped the intseh get her ankles out, Elekai pulled back to look over her.

She was this admittedly beautiful, albeit hairless for the most part, except for her head and a curious patch covering where he’d hope to be soon. He pushed himself back over her and out of custom, nuzzled her cheek with his own.

He heard Novika gasp, long and airy, in his ear as he did this and he purred, “Touch is sacred to us, Princess. We do not leave our partners without it.”

“Then may I…?” She trailed as her hands grazed his sides. Elekai purred slightly louder as he nodded.

“I’m tough, so don’t be concerned about letting your claws out,” He grinned. Novika giggled underneath him and her hands travelled lower and he ground against her carefully. His dick was starting to emerge and Novika’s eyes widened as she felt the head, not the sheath, drag against her hip. Elekai chuckled, “Are you worried, Princess?”

She paused, but shook her head, “Not considerably.” She knew she was in a locked room with a strange man, well, not even a human, and there was no help for several halls, but she knew she was safe. If he wanted to hurt her or force himself upon her, he would have done so already.

Elekai purred, amused and slightly dismayed at her trust, “You are an odd one, Princess.” He ground against her again, trying to tempt more of his erection out. He knew that playing with his tail could help, but there was no way he was about to ask-

Hands carefully gripped and toyed with the underside of his tail, “You said this is sensitive, right?” A sound gurgled out of his chest and he ground against her harder.

“Princess, don’t mess with what you don’t understand too much or you’re going to be feeling it,” He warned, but Novika raised an eyebrow. 

“Who’s to say I don’t know what I’m doing?” She asked, her voice thick. Elekai chuckled and nuzzled her temple. 

He shifted back and gazed at her, “Do you need prep,  _ Princess _ or are you ready?”

Novika thought, “A little would be appreciated, but I can take care of that if you’d wish.” Elekai mused over the thought and pulled back. He settled on his haunches again and watched as she spread her legs and dipped her fingers south, into the well-trimmed patch of hair. Starting with a single finger, she slowly took it in, making sure to massage her clit as she did. Slowly, another finger was added and she moaned.

Elekai watched with acute interest. His erection throbbed to see her preparing herself, just for him. He would wait, this scene was beautiful and his muscles clenched, wanting nothing more than to stop her and to enjoy her himself. But he would wait. He didn’t want to scare her or hurt her. Any chance to do this again was welcome.

When she added a third finger, Novika was already starting to glisten with sweat, but it didn’t help that the room was warm. She continued to work herself open and she pulled her fingers out, “I-I think I’m ready.”

Elekai slunk over, pushing himself over her, “You took your sweet time, Princess.” He took her hand that had been treating her and licked the fingers carefully. He hummed and let his mouth travel to her wrist. Novika gasped as his tongue dragged across her wrist and he chuckled, “You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Elekai pulled away and went to line himself up. The angle was a little awkward and he frowned.

Novika understood and pushed herself up. She planted a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, “Get on your back. I should be light enough that if I’m not going a fast enough pace, well…” She giggled and Elekai rolled his eyes.

“If you say so, Princess,” He said. He shifted so he rested on top of her clothes inside of the stone floor, and she straddled him. Her hands explored his chest for a moment, but she lined herself up and slowly worked herself down. Elekai groaned, feeling the warm, soft drag of her sinking down, and he gripped her legs tightly, trying to restrain himself from slamming her down. He didn’t have to, luckily, as Novika managed to push herself and her hips met his completely. 

She moaned quietly, grinding herself, “W-Wow…”

He laughed, rubbing circles into her hip, “That’s one word for it.” She smiled and started to work herself up and down, enjoying the friction and the pressure, the  _ stretch _ , of the man underneath her, and she set as strong of a pace as she could. Elekai helped where he could, thrusting his hips up, pushing into her harder,  _ harder,  _ ** _harder_ ** . Nokiva’s gasps and moans were music to his ears, but as she predicted, she wasn’t going anywhere near as fast as he wanted.

She tipped to the side, “Move me how you need me.”

Elekai narrowed his eyes in confusion, “How are you doing that?” She winked and he snorted, “Alright then.” He rose, hooking his arms around her so he didn’t slip out. He turned them around and pulled out quickly. Novika seemed to understand and turned over onto her hands and knees, sighing as he sunk back in. Novika moaned loudly and Elekai purred loudly at the new depth.

He pulled his hips back and they snapped back forward. It jolted her forward, but his grip on her hips was tight. Elekai startled to set a brutal pace, one that left Novika gasping and moaning. Her hair stuck to her face and she clutched the clothes that clumped around the two. Something began to press again her entrance, slipping in and out, growing larger and larger. “E-Elekai, w-what-“

He growled lowly, “That, Princess, is a knot. Would you like it?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” She breathed. She was obsessed with the feeling. Elekai hummed again and his pace grew sloppier, but he pushed for the release, for the feeling of the pretty little princess being locked to him. His own breaths were coming out in near snarls as he panted.

There finally came a point when Elekai couldn’t pull out, having gotten caught inside. He continued to thrust in as much as he could, even if the amount he could pull back was extremely limited. Novika gasped and cried out at the sensation, but she squirmed as her high finally mounted. She clamped hard around Elekai, making him grip her hips tightly, leaving tiny claw pinpricks in the skin. He growled louder and thrusted his hips as far forward as he could, letting his load shoot out. Novika gasped at the sensation, but there was nowhere for it to go, but collect. She was tied to Elekai and she was slowly working her way down her high. He carefully pulled her hair out of her face and leaned over to nuzzle the back of her neck.

“Are you ok, Princess? Was that enough of a learning experience for you?” He purred. Because he was bent over her slightly, the vibration hit her and she whined, squirming more. He hissed, wrapping his arms around her middle, stopping her from moving. “Hey, you’re just going to make it worse, ok? We can move apart when it shrinks, Princess.”

She nodded, “This has been… enlightening…” Elekai rolled his eyes and started to move slightly. Novika shuddered at the pull again, and she had little choice but to move with him. He still held her tight as he eased them into a sitting position. Already, the knot seemed to be deflating and a little bit of the fluids started to trickle out. Elekai winced at the feeling, but Novika grabbed her undershirt and tucked it under where they were joined. He hummed in appreciation and he cuddled around her.

“Is this going to become a regular thing, Princess? Or should I have considered this a one time treat?” Elekai asked, tucking his chin onto her shoulder.

Novika was starting to get her breath back, “I do have some other inquiries about other positions, I suppose.” Elekai chuckled at the odd phrasing and shook his head. He massaged her gut, amused by the slight bloated feeling. Novika whined again, but it borderlined on a moan. He raised an eyebrow, but left her alone.

She hummed, “So, how long until this… knot… goes down?”

He shrugged, “It depends, but I have the fortune of it going down after only five minutes.” 

“Only five minutes?” She asked in confusion. She hummed, but snuggled into him. Her hands fiddled with the fine hairs on his arms, “Well, I’d better get comfortable then, shouldn’t I?”

Elekai snorted, “You’re an odd one, Princess.”


End file.
